Research
by LapinGris
Summary: Garrus does a little "research" in preparation for his night with Shepard.


Garrus opened his omni tool nervously. He didn't really even know where to start with his research. He typed _humans_ in his extranet search bar, deleted it and shook his head. His heart was racing and his hand trembled slightly as he typed in _turians and humans_. He clicked search and was met with articles about the Relay 314 Incident.

"Damn." He said aloud. He needed to be way more specific in his searches.

He decided to try _human mating customs_. Search. His omni tool lit up with diagrams, vids and articles. He decided to check out an article, not brave enough to see the diagrams and way too flustered to watch the vids. The article gave little to no helpful information. He let out a frustrated sigh. How was this going to work if he couldn't even muster enough courage to click on one measly vid?

So he did.

The humans took their clothes off, the female had small... bumps on her chest. Breasts, he corrected himself. Asari had those as well. Not too surprising. What _did_ surprise him was the male. His genitalia was flaccid and so... small. It just sort of dangled there, completely exposed. So far, he didn't like what he was seeing.

The humans stepped toward each other, the female pressing her breasts up against the male's chest. The male took her face in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers. Garrus nodded. This is what humans call kissing. Garrus swallowed as he thought that Shepard might want to do this with him. He began to wonder what it felt like.

Just then the female in the vid broke away, taking the male's hand and leading him over to a bed. The male's genitals had become engorged. His penis was now much bigger and sticking straight up. Garrus relaxed slightly. It didn't look too different from a turian's. It was so smooth, though. It wasn't very pointy and lacked the usual bumps and grooves.

The female pushed the male onto the bed and settled on the floor between his legs. What she did next made Garrus gasp sharply. She bent down and put her mouth on the tip of his cock, slowly pulling more of it in. Garrus thought about how soft and warm it must feel. He felt his lower plates twitch. Was this turning him on?

The female bobbed her head up and down, her hands caressing the male's testicles and shaft as she worked. She looked up at the male, his head thrown back in pleasure. Garrus paused the vid. His armor was becoming uncomfortable. He decided to set up his cot over in the corner. More privacy there, behind some crates. He took off the armor, leaving him in just his skin tight black undersuit. He sat down on his cot and pressed play.

The male tangled his many fingers in her hair, seemingly guiding her head. She picked up the pace, swirling her tongue around the tip, then taking the whole damn thing in her mouth. "Spirits..." Garrus said as his lower plates ached. He rubbed at them absentmindedly as he watched.

He subconsciously imagined Shepard using her mouth on his cock that way and it sprang forth, getting squished in his undersuit. He moaned quietly and opened a latch on his suit, freeing himself. He removed his right glove and grabbed his cock. His mandibles flicked in pleasure.

As the female worked, he stroked to her rhythm. Feeling himself build up. Her pace was intense for him. Almost too fast. Turians generally fucked more slowly, letting the sensual feeling of joining wash over them. He slowed down for his own sake, not wanting to finish so quickly.

The female stopped and stroked the male a few more times before standing. She crawled over top of him and placed him at her entrance. The male reached up and grabbed one of her breasts, kneading the flesh. She moaned suddenly and Garrus exploded into his hand. "Damn it!" He yelled, in frustration.

They'd been so quiet that he'd forgotten to turn off the sound. He just wasn't expecting to hear her. It was ridiculously sexy to him. He let the orgasm run it's course and closed the vid, sighing. He hadn't even gotten to see the main event. So much for research. All he knew was that humans kiss and females use their mouths to pleasure males.

One thing was certain though, he was definitely looking forward to blowing off steam with his Commander.


End file.
